Something Wicked This Way Comes
by SiriuslyMagenta
Summary: Reaver pays Evil FemSparrow a visit but perhaps not for the reason he says. A large meeting in Bloodstone Manor  is a warning of what wicked things are heading Albions way. SparrowXReaver and some GarthXSparrow. Evil Sparrow is Evil :  R&R!


Okay so I've always wanted to do an evil Sparrow fic so I hope I've suceeded in making this a readable one :) Enjoy!

** Chapter One : Wait! What?**

The Hero of Bowerstone stood behind the wooden bar and sighed lazily. She ran a hand through her long dark brown hair and scanned the bar around her.  
>The Lepars arm wasn't much to look at, but it had a very relaxed atmosphere. The customers of Bloodstone however got far to relaxed in her opinion.<br>Sparrow hated it when she was working and some sleaze would come up and use the same old pick up line on her, at least her own were creative. and by the looks of things she was about to get another offer. She pulled her corset up several inches and moved her hair so it would curtain her face and showcase her violently red eyes. A tall man clad in blue tattered bottoms and dark boots was walking toward her smirking. He was shirtless and wore a dark bandanna over his muddy blonde hair.  
>showing off his dirty olive skinned face. As he stumbled to the bar he paused as if to think of what to say, Sparrow went over to the bar and gave him her best "Can I help you" look.<p>

The man smiled and replied, "Hello," Hiccup "I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart."

Sparrow looked the pathetic man up and down once more, "Listen, you're drunk and disgusting and I wouldn't sleep with you for all the gold in Albion."

Still unsatisfied the man tried again, "I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by you.." There was a sudden bang and the man slid to the floor horror on his face.  
>Sparrow looked down regrettably," When I say no. I mean it."<p>

The bar was still surrounded by unbroken chat, murder in Bloodstone was a common thing. That was what made it the pirate capital of Albion, It has been the home to two pirate kings and a currently retired pirate queen. Sparrow had taken Captain Dreads ship as her own after she killed him four years ago. She had named it The Sanglante Reine.  
>after the incident with Lucien Sparrow returned to Bloodstone to claim The Sanglante Reine. And after only two years at sea she was renown far and wide for her abilities.<br>and unique beauty. She was tall and slim with porcelain pale skin. She had a faint scar on her upper left arm and brilliant red eyes. her face was encased in a mane of long brown curls and she usually wore something revealing.

Sparrow heard a bark outside which was her signal that her shift was over. Grabbing her long black coat and matching gloves she pocketed her tips and left the bar.  
>Outside she was greeted by a large dark brown and black mongrel with eyes a similar color to her own. smiling she kneeled down to scratch the dog behind the ears.<br>Upon standing back up though she realized there was a large ship nearing to port. It was a unfamiliar ship and it gave Sparrow an uneasy feeling. with a quick, "come on boy"  
>to her dog Scruff she ran towards her Bloodstone manor.<p>

At the top of the hill was a large house with a newly built fountain in front of it. Sparrow ran up the steps leading into the house, her long chocolate hair was flowing behind her.  
>Ahead of her Scruff was pawing at the door. Opening the door Sparrow headed straight towards her study and rummaged through a large desk. From the desk she took out a large sword with a gold and sapphire encrusted handle. Sparrow enclosed the 'Wreckager' in her coat and grabbed a large telescope. She swiftly turned around and headed up stairs full of curiosity as to who was in the ship porting currently. racing up the mahogany staircase she approached a large window facing over the small town. She opened her telescope and pointed it towards a ship that was porting.<p>

"Who are you?"

at the end of the telescope was a man, walking off the ship head held high. She couldn't see the face but she could tell he was around six foot tall and had a slightly muscular build. He was dressed in all white excluding a black silk cape. Sparrow frustrated she couldn't get a proper look at the man was about to remove the telescope when suddenly the man turned around to face Sparrow, almost as if he could see her. Which was completely impossible from his location at the docks. Sparrow confused and slightly worried put the telescope down.  
>she quickly shook it off and grunted. Being paranoid was part of being a bloodstone occupant's description. Never knowing when the next raid would be or when mercenaries would be following you home.<p>

Sparrow after having waited five hours on the mystery man returned to her window and saw that the ship had gone. it occurred to her just then that perhaps the man was a trader, and by the looks of things a very posh trader. which meant the vendors would have new supplies tomorrow. Suddenly happy sparrow strutted into her bathroom holding a short black night dress.  
>She wanted a relaxing bath after the stress of work then the whole telescope incident. She removed all her clothes in front of a large mirror after filling the tub with hot water and cinnamon. fully nude sparrow examined her body, other than the scar on her left arm she had one on her right thigh. this upset sparrow because the purity of her body was the second most important thing to her. She made up for the scars however with her large breasts and Sparrow new this. grunting as the cold in the air stung her skin she gently jumped into the bath.<br>relaxing into the bubbles and the rich smell she shut her eyes and took a deep breath...

* * *

><p>Hearing a creak at the door Sparrow fully alert grabbed her Red Dragon that lay beside the bath and stood up.<p>

"My my, isn't this a lovely little house warming gift."

Sparrow looked at the man with rage and fired her pistol twice. The man gracefully deflected them with what looked like a silver cutlass. She cursed and shot again not even caring the fact she was naked. He however seemed to be enjoying Sparrows attempts.

"Reaver!, you double crossing bastard get out my house!" She screeched at the top of her lungs. Sparrow tried to shoot him again but her pistol was out of bullets. having not used magic in a while that was a pointless option. "Keep your greedy eyes off my virtues or I will kill you!"

"Be fair Sparrow dear, you were after all looking at me earlier." He flashed her a devious smile. " You see Sparrow, you've stolen my title and my home and well to be honest. those things belong to me.  
>So if you decide to give me them back and leave Bloodstone. I might not kill you."<p>

Sparrow calmly walked behind her screen and pulled her charcoal night dress on. She also picked up her Wreckager and stepped out again. " Reaver why are you stalling? are your worried I might hurt you?"  
>walking slowly toward him sword in hand Sparrow stood before him smirking. "How about, you leave here and I don't slit your throat. out of respect for your reputation."<p>

There was a silent moment between the two when there eyes locked to call each others bluff. Reaver was the first to move raising his pistol quickly to Sparrows forehead. this expected though Sparrow deflected the gun with her sword and sent them both flying across the room leaving them both weaponless. Sparrow was charging a fireball when Reaver smacked the side of her head causing her to fall to the wet floor. On the way down Sparrow grabbed ahold of his black cloak and brought him down on top of her. Reaver landed gracefully on top of Sparrow and gave her a heart melting wink. Sparrow however leaned forwards and collided heads with Reaver knocking him unconscious.

* * *

><p>Reaver awoke with large migraine. studying his surroundings he noted he was in a large dark room. looking at his wrists he realized he was tied to a bed and he was shirtless also his belt had been removed.<p>

He smirked recalling another similar situation he was in years ago, involving two women and a large stick of celery...

"Well Sparrow aren't you a kinky little minx.. good for you" Reaver said laughingly.

Sparrow entered the room evidently listening in the hall. she was still wearing her night gown that stopped at the thigh but her hair was dry and she was holding a candle.  
>Sparrow ginned ferociously in acknowledgment to Reaver.<p>

"Actually Reaver I'm considering on spending the whole night burning you. and maybe then you'll finally be hot."

One Hour later -

Reaver lay on the bed with burn marks all over his upper body. tears in his eyes and a vicious snare on his face. Refusing to cry or scream he just stared straight into Sparrows eyes

Sparrow on the other hand was getting a little tired of not seeing any reaction in candle had almost ran out and was sat aside on a table. She looked Reaver in the eyes and sighed. He was making this no fun at all and it was starting to annoy her. she would simply need to kill him and be happy with it. She realized the accomplishment it would be to assassinate Reaver. Captain Dread the first Pirate King was gone thanks to her. Reaver was her second king to accomplish.

"Reaver, Just tell me why your hear and what you want and I'll give you a health potion." Sparrow watched however as Reaver remained silent.

"Any last words Reaver?" She said her words dripping with evil.

"Why yes I do come to think of it" he said painfully after having been quiet for past hour. "You do this because your enraged at some Lucien fellow who extinguished your family. He done away with your sister along with shooting your wolf and before you could outdo him you had to go deliver a celibate ogre who blamed you for everything to a blind gypsy and then consume lifetimes in a spire where you were so close to the man you seaked revenge on but there was naught you could do.  
>so during those ten years you became bitter and twisted. Atlas when I met you, you were naughty entice with a bad reputation. now your just a sinister destructive slut."<p>

Sparrow stared at him intensely, "I don't know what that has to do with anything but you don't even know half my story!" she whispered and with that said she put her leg over him and leaned forward grabbing his face in her hands and pulled him into a deep kiss. Sparrow noted that his lips were soft like honey but warm with spices. Her pistol was at his head and just as she was pulling the trigger...

A knock on the bedroom door stopped the intense event. A young matron entered with a terrified look.

" Excuse me miss but theres a Sir Garth and Mistress Hammer hear to see you."

* * *

><p><strong>BANG!<strong>

"I hate it when people call me miss." Sparrow yawned. her young maid was slumped in a heap on the floor. Sparrow climbed off of Reaver who was smirking but still in pain. Sparrow grabbing a long cloak put it over her body and tied back her hair. She went over to Reaver and untied his wrists.

"Care to explain whats going on? because it highly unlikley that three heros come to visit me on the same night."

"Yes, well Sparrow there may be more reason as to why I'm here other than getting my house back..."


End file.
